Masochist
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: /AkaKuro/ Kuroko Tetsuya itu Masochist, itu kata Mayuzumi./DLDR/


**Masochist**

 _By_ Reisuke Celestine

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya), slight Mayuzumi Chihiro

.

Rate: T

Warning: Semi-canon, OOC, Kuroko-centric, Bokushi, typos, alur yang rada sesuatu, dll.

.

 _Birthday Fic (yg telat 7 hari) untuk Riekyu Harada~_

.

.

.

Ada segelintir rindu menerpa dalam dirinya, menyusup masuk sekalipun hati menciptakan sebuah tameng. Antara ia yang menolak untuk lupa, atau memang ia yang membiarkan segalanya mengalir begitu saja.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya merasakan, seorang diri ketika sang objek yang dituju justru tidak mengindahkannya.

Benar-benar lupa akan eksistensi dirinya, atau sengaja pura-pura lupa.

Ia tidak tahu. Akan lebih baik kalau orang lain yang melakukan itu padanya—setidaknya ia sudah terbiasa menjadi sosok yang dilupakan, sengaja ataupun tidak. Atau—akan lebih baik lagi, kalau sejak awal mereka tidak pernah sekali pun diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu.

.

.

"Itu hanya menunjukkan seberapa masokisnya dirimu, Tetsuya."

Pemuda abu-abu—sedikit lebih tinggi, iris abu fokus menatap rentetan tulisan yang tertera dalam buku di genggamannya, sesekali menyesap likuid dingin berwarna coklat dalam gelas plastik. Remaja lain bersurai biru muda duduk dengan tenang di depannya, iris sewarna dengan surainya itu lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela. Ada banyak hal menarik di luar sana, berurutan terjadi atau bersamaan. Setidaknya semua itu masih lebih baik dilihat dibandingkan pemuda berwajah statis yang malah lebih memilih memperhatikan benda mati daripada objek hidup di depannya.

"Chihiro- _nii_..."

Jeda sesaat. Mayuzumi mendongakkan kepalanya. Kuroko diam sekian detik, tapi iris biru langit enggan menatap wajah si sepupu.

"Kau kan juga sama masokisnya. Orang bodoh mana yang mau bertahan LDR tapi dihubungi hanya satu kali setahun, memangnya kau ini Santa Klaus?"

Itu _jleb_. Ia lupa, sepupu yang wajahnya sebelas-dua belas dengan dirinya itu punya kapasitas _filter_ yang minim dalam setiap kalimat yang mengalir bebas dari mulutnya—kadang malah tanpa _filter_ sama sekali, tergantung _mood_ atau tergantung subjek yang mengajaknya bicara. Walau _mood_ bagus, tapi kalau orang yang mengajaknya bicara masuk dalam daftar orang-orang menyebalkan (baginya) kalimat setajam silet bisa meluncur bebas dari mulut.

Ia termasuk ke dalam golongan abu-abu—bukan karena surainya yang abu-abu atau keberadaannya yang memang abu-abu, antara disadari atau tidak. Kalau beruntung, Kuroko akan bersikap baik padanya, kalau sedang sial (sebenarnya ini yang lebih sering terjadi), ucapan si sepupu biru muda padanya bisa tajam atau tumpul tapi tetap _jleb_.

"Bisa untuk tidak membahas si monyong bego itu? Yang sedang kita bicarakan ini kan hanya antara dirimu dengan... orang itu."

Jauh-jauh minta bertemu, kalau ujung-ujungnya malah membicarakan masalah dirinya yang sedang LDR dengan seseorang nun jauh di sana lebih baik ia diam, mengunci diri di kamar lalu tenggelam dalam tumpukan _light novel_ , toh ia sudah bersusah payah membeli banyak asupan untuknya menghabiskan liburan.

"Kan sudah kukatakan semuanya, memangnya apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?"

Sesi curhat yang menyebalkan. Yang satu muka datar, hobi sekali menguji kesabaran. Yang satu lagi muka sama-sama datar, tapi sayangnya urat kesabaran agak tipis.

"Aku tidak butuh saran kok, Chihiro- _nii_. Lebih baik dikeluarkan daripada terus dipendam, sakitnya lebih dobel kalau seperti itu."

Mayuzumi memilih untuk kembali menundukkan kepala, membuat iris abunya kembali fokus pada buku di tangan. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap sang sepupu meminta untuk bertemu, selalu topik pembicaraan yang sama, dan selalu berakhir sama—ia memilih diam, dan Kuroko memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai Akashi Seijuurou.

Awalnya hanya seperti itu. Ia tertarik pada sebuah pesona tak kasat mata yang tertangkap oleh retinanya ketika pertama kali bertemu. Penasaran dan segala perasaan lainnya bercampur jadi satu dalam dirinya ketika iris biru mudanya terpaku pada iris _crimson_ yang sering sekali memancarkan aura yang berbeda.

Kadang terasa hangat, tapi tidak jarang pula ia merinding ketika tanpa sengaja tatapannya terpaut dengan pemuda yang seusia dengannya itu.

Lalu perasaannya berkembang.

Dari yang awalnya tertarik dan penasaran, lalu menjadi menyukai dan semakin berkembang ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

Kuroko benci mengakuinya. Walau hati jauh lebih jujur ketimbang otak. Ia memang menyukai sosok sang kapten—sejak mereka masih di Teiko dan hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Maksudnya hubungan dengan orang-orang yang pernah satu tim dengannya.

Ia tahu, bahkan walau hubungan semacam itu terlihat wajar di matanya (toh ia terbiasa melihat si kakak sepupu dengan mantan kapten dan seniornya di Teiko dulu menjalin hubungan), tidak semua orang di sekitarnya punya pemikiran yang sama.

Miris? Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia hanya menyesal.

Andai waktu bisa diputar balik, mungkin satu-satunya hal yang ingin diubahnya adalah fakta bahwa dulu ia pernah bersekolah di SMP Teiko. Pernah satu sekolah dengannya dan pernah satu tim dengannya. Andai memilih tempat lain, sekalipun nantinya mereka punya kesempatan untuk bersinggungan takdir, ia mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya orang lain saja.

Mungkin.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, sebenarnya walau sejak awal sekolah mereka berbeda sekalipun, ia mungkin tetap tidak bisa menolak pesonanya.

Sejak awal, ia tertarik pada apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Bukan karena frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang terbilang cukup sering atau karena mereka satu sekolah. Lebih daripada itu. Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka sudah membuatnya langsung tersedot masuk dalam diri orang itu.

"Tapi, memangnya mungkin? Kami bahkan tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi..."

.

.

"Yang kau sukai itu hanya sosok yang dibuat, memangnya apa bagusnya menyukai orang yang bahkan sudah menghancurkan hidupmu?"

Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil toples berisi bubuk coklat di rak bagian atas. Ia mendengar, tapi memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya. Mayuzumi menghela nafas, iris gelapnya enggan menatap si sepupu sekalipun jarak mereka hanya terhalang meja. Rumah Kuroko sepi. Selalu kebetulan seperti itu setiap ia berkunjung. Antara ia yang punya tingkat keberuntungan super kecil untuk bertemu orang tua si sepupu, atau memang dasarnya Kuroko yang mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi setiap ia bilang akan berkunjung ke rumah ini.

"Chihiro- _nii_ ," jeda sesaat, "kau tahu, bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya, aku tidak bisa membencinya sama sekali. Makanya, walau apa yang kau katakan itu seperti indikasi untuk membuatku berhenti menyukainya, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Atensi Mayuzumi masih terfokus pada _light novel_ di atas meja, lembar ke sekian dengan adegan yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya, tapi indera pendengaran masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko.

"Dasar masokis."

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi ia hanya bisa memendamnya dalam perasaan, tanpa bisa mengatakannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Ia menyukai Akashi Seijuurou—bukan yang kini ada di hadapannya, ataupun yang bertemu dengannya pertama kali di gedung olahraga, toh Akashi yang ini menyukai orang lain. Ia menyukai yang satunya lagi. Yang membuatnya harus menitikkan air mata dan yang menghancurkan mimpinya dan Ogiwara.

Ia menyukai kepribadiannya yang satu lagi, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bertatap muka dengannya lagi—

—mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan si sepupu abu-abu, ia masokis karena mencintai sosok yang sudah memutarbalikkan kehidupannya.

..

 **END**

..

A/n Kerjaan saya lagi numpuk sebenernya, tapi ini hari Jumat, hari yang malesin di antara semua hari karena besoknya libur. xD

Birthday fic untuk couple cosplay AkaKuro saya~ yang telat 7 hari dari ulang tahunnya. :'3

RnR?


End file.
